Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs Serpenterra
by jasonstoneface
Summary: The title says it all. Rate PG13 for violence, just to be safe


Disclaimer: I don't own jack. The song "When the Lights Go Down" belongs to Faith Hill (One sexy thang! "wink, wink").  
  
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers vs. Serpenterra  
  
Tommy Oliver was awoken with a start. He knew what was going on. His sister Jenny had the stereo playing way too loud. It was no secret that the young Green Ranger wasn't a morning person, but whenever she woke up crankily and couldn't get back to sleep, she usually sang and danced to country music to get her going. Tommy couldn't understand why she liked that kind of music. Well, maybe he could to a certain degree. There were several songs that he had heard that hit close to home. Jenny loved country music, and was especially obsessed with Shania Twain, Faith Hill, and Montgomery Gentry.  
  
Tommy decided to get up and tell Jenny to turn it down. As he walked down the hall to her room, he noticed that it was cracked open. He peered in and was about to tell Jenny to turn it down, when he saw what she was doing. She was singing and dancing to Shania Twain's "Up," using a hairbrush as a microphone. She was turned away from her brother, not noticing him as she twirled around and around. Even though he could see his sister, he made sure she couldn't see him. As he watched her perform, Tommy smiled to himself, wishing he had a video camera. The song was nearing its end when the White Ranger finally opened the door the rest of the way. When Jenny turned and saw her brother standing in the door, she stopped. She then blushed and turned down the radio, embarrassment written all over her face. "Uh, . . . how much of that did you actually see?"  
  
Tommy chuckled and admitted, "Most of it. Now that we're both awake, let's get ready. We gotta meet the guys at the Youth Center at eleven."  
  
"You mean you gotta see Kat," teased Jenny. Tommy blushed at that. He then decided to change the subject.  
  
"Why aren't you participating in the talent show tonight at the Youth Center?" he asked. "Kat and Aisha are."  
  
Jenny shrugged and said, "I don't know, Tommy. Do you really think I'm good enough?"  
  
"Well, judging from what I just saw, I'd say you have as good a chance as any." Jenny blushed.  
  
Meanwhile at the Lunar Palace, Lord Zedd was addressing his minions in the throne room. "Today is the day," he said to Goldar, Scorpina, Rito, and Finster. There were also a few Putties and Tengas in attendance. Rita Repulsa was by her husband's side. "Today is the day in which, finally, evil will triumph! Serpenterra will crush those Rangers like so many flies! And then, with their heroes gone, the Earth will finally bow down to us! Rita and myself will then enslave this primitive planet, where we will rule forever!"  
  
"Hail, Emperor Lord Zedd! Hail, Empress Rita! Hail, Emperor Lord Zedd! Hail, Empress Rita!" All the minions of evil continued their decree, until Zedd held up his hand, silencing them. He then pointed to his most loyal henchman. "Goldar! You will pilot Serpenterra as you have done in the past. Rita and I will accompany you. The rest of you stay here. You will witness our long awaited victory: The destruction of the Power Rangers!" Zedd and Rita began laughing. Their henchmen soon joined in. Settling down, Zedd declared, "To Serpenterra!" Zedd then linked arms with his wife and they headed to the room in which Serpenterra was housed. Their minions followed them.  
  
All of the villains entered the room. There lay Serpenterra, the most powerful machine of destruction ever created. It was more powerful than any zord the Power Rangers had ever piloted. The only reason it had not destroyed them was because of Serpenterra's inability to maintain power. But now it was being powered by something else. Power was no longer an issue. Zedd escorted Rita into the gigantic machine, followed by Goldar. Before entering himself, Zedd said to the rest of his minions, "As the former Pink Ranger used to say, 'Catch ya on the flipside!'" He then laughed and entered. The remaining villains laughed as their master entered Serpenterra. The door closed and the giant machine took off.  
  
At the Command Center, Alpha 5 was still trying to access Trini's disk from Pyramidas. He had only been up from his latest stasis period (the robotic equivalent to sleep) for about half an hour. "Just a few more blocks to get through and we'll finally see what's on this disk. I am so excited. Oh, ay yi yi yi yi!" His excitement was cut short, however, when the alarms started blaring like crazy. Startled, Alpha tried to see what the problem was. He looked into the Viewing Globe. What he saw would have caused him to go white if he were capable of it! "Ay yi yi yi yi!" He quickly turned and approached the empty plasma tube near the back of the Command Center and cried, "Zordon! Zordon! Wake up!"  
  
The old sage quickly materialized and recognized the panic in Alpha's voice. Normally, he didn't like to be rudely awakened from his rest cycles, but the way his loyal assistant was acting, something had to be wrong. "WHAT IS IT, ALPHA?"  
  
Alpha pointed to the Viewing Globe and said, "Look!"  
  
Zordon jerked back as best as he could when he saw what Alpha was talking about: Serpenterra. Alpha instinctively went to a console and began scanning it. Before Zordon could ask anything, Alpha said, "Ay, yi, yi! Sensors indicate that power is no longer a problem!"  
  
Zordon saw the information Alpha was talking about. "OH, NO. ALPHA, CONTACT THE RANGERS RIGHT AWAY."  
  
"But, Zordon, they don't stand a chance against that thing!"  
  
"PERHAPS NOT. BUT WE SIMPLY HAVE NO CHOICE." Alpha nodded and did as he was told.  
  
Tommy and Jenny were just about to leave when their communicators beeped. Their mother was at work, so Tommy hit his communicator and asked, "What is it, Zordon!"  
  
"RANGERS, TELEPORT TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY." Knowing that they were clear, Tommy and Jenny tapped their communicators and disappeared in streaks of white- and green-colored light.  
  
When they arrived, they were joined by Katherine Hillard, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Adam Park, and Rocky DeSantos. The look on their mentor's face made them feel uncomfortable. "Zordon, what's wrong?" asked Kat hesitantly.  
  
Zordon sighed and said, "RANGERS, BEHOLD THE VIEWING GLOBE." The Power Rangers turned to Globe. Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Trini all gasped at what they saw. Kat and Jenny were surprised by the display of shock on the faces of their teammates.  
  
"Um, . . . Zordon, what's that?" asked Jenny, even though she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.  
  
"That's Serpenterra," answered Tommy before their mentor could say anything. "That thing's more powerful than any zord we have." This caused Jenny and Kat to look at each other with a feeling of fear and discomfort. Even though they had never seen or faced the evil zord, they had every reason to be just as afraid as the others.  
  
"Zordon, Serpenterra has never been able to maintain enough power to destroy the Earth," said Adam, even though he had feeling he was going to regret it. "Is there any way to drain it the way Tor, one of our old shuttle zords once did?"  
  
"I'M AFRAID NOT," said Zordon, dashing Adam's hopes. "SENSORS INDICATE THAT IT IS BEING POWERED BY A RARE OMNIDYTE CRYSTAL. POWER IS NO LONGER AN ISSUE."  
  
"But, Zordon," began Billy, "shouldn't you have been able to know about Serpenterra's powering?"  
  
"NO. IT SEEMS THAT RITA AND ZEDD TOOK EVERY PRECAUTION TO MAKE SURE WE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THIS UNTIL IT WAS TOO LATE."  
  
"Aw, man!" said Rocky. "You mean we actually gotta fight that thing this time?" Zordon nodded.  
  
Tommy then spoke up. "Hey, guys, I'm just as scared as you are. I know we may not have much of a chance against Serpenterra, but we have to try. Come on, we're the Power Rangers! Earth is depending on us! I don't know about the rest of you, but I am not letting Lord Zedd take over our planet without a fight." He then held out his hand.  
  
"Tommy's right," said Trini. "When we became Power Rangers, we took a responsibility to defend the Earth, no matter the cost. I'm in." She then placed her hand on top of Tommy's.  
  
"If Trini goes, I go," said Billy placing his hand on that of his girlfriend.  
  
"When Rocky, Aisha, and I became Rangers," began Adam, "we got to see Serpenterra first hand. Even though we have never battled that thing under these circumstances, I'm going honor my duties as a Ranger and fight to the bitter end." Though shy, Adam was ready to face this challenge head-on, and everyone knew it. He added his hand to the pile.  
  
"Ditto. What Adam said," agreed Aisha as she added herself to the mix.  
  
Rocky, with his arms crossed shrugged and said, "Aw, who am I kidding? I can't let you guys have all the fun!" As he added his hand to the pile, everyone chuckled. Even though his sense of humor was lacking its usual . . . humor, everyone knew that he was going to stand by his friends.  
  
Jenny said, "I may be the rookie here, but count me in!" She then added her hand to the growing pile.  
  
Finally, it came down to Kat. "I'm not going to lie to you. Early on, I felt uncomfortable, thinking that perhaps I was merely a replacement for Kimberly. Not to mention that I often felt guilty for what I did as Rita's servant. But in the time that I've been a Ranger, everyone agrees that I have truly grown into my own. I'm not just Kimberly's replacement . . . successor anymore. I AM the Pink Ranger! And I WILL fight to my last breath!" She then completed the team by adding her hand to the top of the pile.  
  
With the team ready to stand together, Tommy smiled and said, "United, we stand. Divided, we fall."  
  
And then finally, all eight cried out in one voice:  
  
POWER RANGERS!  
  
Even with the looming danger, Zordon couldn't help but smile. Normally, he would object to such a dangerous mission, but something told him that it would be wrong to. These eight young people had truly grown to become one of the best teams of Rangers he had ever assembled. To heck with that, they were THE best. Ready to stand and fight for a cause. A cause that each and every one of them believed in. He was truly proud of this team, even knowing that there was a chance he would never see them again after this.  
  
Tommy turned to Zordon and asked, "Zordon, where is Serpenterra headed?"  
  
"SENSORS INDICATE THAT ITS TRAJECTORY IS TOWARD THE HEART OF THE CITY. GO NOW, AND MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU."  
  
This was all they needed to hear. Tommy turned to the others and said, "This is the biggest battle of lives, guys. If we never see each other again after this, I just want you guys to know that you are the best friends anyone could ever have."  
  
The rest of them smiled and nodded. There was nothing that needed to be said. All of the Power Rangers felt the same way Tommy did. Their leader then made the call:  
  
"It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"PTERODACTYL!"  
  
"TRICERATOPS!"  
  
"TYRANNOSAURUS!"  
  
"MASTODON!"  
  
"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"  
  
"DRAGON!"  
  
"PYRAMIDAS!"  
  
"WHITE TIGER!"  
  
Once the Rangers morphed and left, Zordon whispered, "GOOD LUCK, RANGERS." Then, without knowing why, he said, "ALPHA, I WANT YOU TO KEEP TRYING TO ACCESS THAT DISK."  
  
Once the Rangers arrived in the heart of the city, the people there gasped in amazement. All was silent until Lt. Stone approached them and asked, "Power Rangers, what are you doing here?"  
  
Seeing his bullhorn, the White Ranger asked, "May I borrow that? This is an emergency and I want as many people as possible to hear me." Without knowing why, Lt. Stone handed him the bullhorn. Speaking into it, the White Ranger said, "People of Angel Grove, in a few short minutes, Lord Zedd is coming to try and destroy us and take over the Earth. I want all of you to get into hiding or evacuate as many people as you can. What's going to happen in a short while is not going to be pretty and we may not make it out alive." Somehow, everyone in the immediate area heard what had been said. They began muttering amongst themselves. Most of them had seen a few battles, but none of them expected their heroes to say that they may not survive.  
  
Lt. Stone took back the bullhorn and said, "Alright, people, let's move it! Let's get going and try not to cause a panic!"  
  
As Lt. Stone attempted to escort as many of these people as he could by himself, Bulk and Skull approached them. Bulk spoke up and said, "White Ranger, we just want to tell you that Skull and I have faith in you. And if you don't survive this battle, we just want to apologize for trying to figure out who you are."  
  
"Yeah," said Skull. "We apologize."  
  
Tommy smiled underneath his helmet. Never in a million years had he expected Bulk or Skull to be sorry for anything! Sure, they were always trying to be heroes when they were Junior cops, but ever since they won the lottery and returned to being the self-centered bullies everyone had known them to be, they had constantly tried to figure out who they really were. But the truth was, they just couldn't come up with any good plans like they used to a couple of years ago, before they became Junior Officers. "We accept," said the White Ranger as he held out his hand. Bulk shook it, and Skull did the same after that.  
  
Skull then said, "Hey, Bulky, I know we're not Junior Officers anymore, but maybe we should try and help Lt. Stone evacuate the people."  
  
"Good idea," agreed Bulk. They then ran off, leaving the Power Rangers to themselves.  
  
"Let's get ready, guys," said Tommy.  
  
The five original-colored Rangers then cried, "We need Dinozord Power now!"  
  
Each of the individual Dinozords emerged from their hiding places. Each Ranger climbed into their individual cockpits.  
  
"Mastodon, power up!"  
  
"Pterodactyl, power up!"  
  
"Triceratops, power up!"  
  
"Saber-toothed Tiger, power up!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurus, power up!"  
  
Jenny pulled out her Dragon Dagger and said, "Time for Dragonzord Power!" She then played a tune, causing the Dragonzord to emerge from the sea. It roared and went to join its comrades on the battlefield. Jenny then said, "I'll probably be safest in the cockpit." Jenny then leaped into her cockpit, which she probably wouldn't use often, but she was still glad that it was there.  
  
Trini held up the Golden Power Staff and called, "I call upon the Power of Pyramidas!" The pyramid-like zord emerged from the mountains and flew to the scene of the battle. Trini leapt into the cockpit and cried, "Pyramidas, power up." It then landed on the ground near the other zords.  
  
Holding Saba in his right hand, Tommy commanded, "Tigerzord, power up!" The Tigerzord emerged from its hiding place and charged toward the new war zone. Tommy leaped into the cockpit, his zord staying in Tiger Mode for the time being.  
  
Checking some scanners in the Triceratops' cockpit, the Blue Ranger said, "Tommy, the people in the immediate area have been safely evacuated."  
  
"Good to know," said Tommy.  
  
"But that's not!" yelled Rocky as he pointed toward the sky.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw what Rocky meant as Serpenterra landed into the heart of the city. It roared as the Rangers looked up at it in amazement and fear.  
  
"Aw man, that thing's even uglier up close!" said Jenny.  
  
"It's huge!" exclaimed Kat. The Tyrannosaurus, Dragonzord, and Tigerzord in Warrior Mode were as tall as Megazords, and they barely reached as high as Serpenterra's legs! "How are we supposed to fight that thing?"  
  
"You don't!" came the voice of Lord Zedd through the comm. System. He and Rita then laughed. "Goldar, destroy them!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Goldar in proud obedience. Serpenterra then spat yellow energy from its mouth.  
  
"Spread out, guys!" ordered Tommy. All of the zords were barely able to move out of the way. The blast hit the street, destroying almost 100 square feet of pavement! "Alright, Rangers," said Tommy. "Let's hit em high and hit em low!"  
  
The Mastodon was able to temporarily freeze Serpenterra with its freezing mist from its trunk. Almost a split second later, Serpenterra broke free! But this allowed the Pterodactyl and Pyramidas, the only two zords that could fly, to attack with a barrage of firepower aimed directly at Serpenterra's head. Zedd, Rita, and Goldar were rocked by the blast, but a quick recovery was almost inevitable.  
  
"Well?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Minimal damage, Tommy, if any damage at all!" reported Kat.  
  
Serpenterra then spit yellow energy at Pyramidas, causing it to smoke and spin out of control. Trini screamed when her zord got hit. It was sent spinning away from the city, the Gold Ranger struggling to regain control.  
  
"Trini!" cried Billy. He could only watch helplessly as his girlfriend's zord spun out of control. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, ZEDD!" he screamed as the Triceratops fired the cannons on its tail. However, the only noticeable damage was a black spot on Serpenterra's chest where the blasts had hit.  
  
"Dragonzord Missiles!" declared Jenny. She played a tune, activating the missiles. They fired and hit dead on, but as before, the only noticeable damage was a black spot.  
  
Rocky then said, "Billy, try and hold Serpenterra! That'll give me a free shot!"  
  
"Right," agreed the Blue Ranger. "Power Hooks!" The horns of the Triceratops shot out like grappling hooks. They wrapped around Serpenterra. Billy then said, "Hurry! I don't think I can hold . . ." Just then, Serpenterra grabbed the chains connected to the hooks and threw the Triceratops over its back. Billy trailed off, screaming, " . . . it!" The Triceratops crashed into a building, destroying it.  
  
"Those pathetic Rangers can't defeat us!" cackled Rita. "We're stronger than they are!" She, Zedd, and Goldar began laughing.  
  
All of a sudden, they were rocked by an impact as the Tigerzord leaped through the air and struck Serpenterra with its paw. The Saber-toothed Tiger then fired a beam from its tail and leaped, striking with its own paws.  
  
"Do it now, Rocky!" cried Tommy.  
  
Without hesitation, the Tyrannosaurus shot yellow energy from its mouth and into the ground. The caused a line of smoke to explode from ground as it moved toward Serpenterra. When it reached Serpenterra, it seemed to stumble slightly. "It didn't go exactly as planned," thought the Red Ranger, "but at least I got to strike." But the evil zord quickly recovered and roared. It shot yellow energy from its mouth, sending the t- rex flying into three buildings, destroying them.  
  
The Dragonzord struck Serpenterra's right leg with the drill on its tail. It was just starting the penetrate the armor, when the Dragonzord was kicked away, destroying another building. The Mastodon attempted to charge, but being as slow as it was, was kicked away easily. It landed in the street, destroying no buildings.  
  
"This is for Trini, Zedd!" snarled Kat as she fired again at Serpenterra's head. The blasts were head on, but, as before, did little, if any, damage. The Pterodactyl was then caught by Serpenterra's hand. She cried, "HELP!" as she tried to get free. It was a safe bet that Serpenterra would try to crush her zord as well as her.  
  
Seeing his girlfriend's predicament, Tommy said, "Oh, no you don't, Zedd!" With that, the Tigerzord pounced onto Serpenterra's back. However, Serpenterra spun around and managed to throw the Tigerzord off. Tommy's zord had not had a good grip, and it crashed into the Saber-toothed Tiger. They ended up destroying at least five more buildings.  
  
The other zords had recovered and were gathering to try and free Kat and the Pterodactyl from Serpenterra's grip. Lord Zedd's voice then came from Serpenterra, saying, "Stop right there, Rangers!" They had no choice but to do so. Zedd then said, "One more step, and the Pink Ranger is crushed into oblivion! Or better yet, I may very well destroy this planet and forget about it! After all, with so many other planets in the universe to conquer, what's the harm in destroying just one?" Zedd, Rita, and Goldar all laughed in the Serpenterra cockpit. Tommy and Billy went white underneath their helmets as they understood what Zedd meant. When they had went to the Deserted Planet to retrieve the Sword of Light so that they could transfer Power from Jason, Trini, and Zack to Rocky, Aisha, and Adam, Serpenterra had destroyed it that planet. Serpenterra had shot yellow energy that started a circular chain reaction of red energy that was enough to destroy the whole Deserted Planet. Back then, that had drained most of Serpenterra's power. Now, it could do it as many times as it wanted with that omnidyte crystal!  
  
Then, all of a sudden, a blue energy beam struck Serpenterra. Everyone turned to see Pyramidas heading back to the battlefield. "You are NOT going to destroy anymore planets if I have anything to say about it!" retorted Trini, venom in her voice. Pyramidas kept firing blue energy beams from its tip on top. One of the shots landed in Serpenterra's mouth, causing and explosion. This rocked Zedd, Rita, and Goldar in the cockpit. Kat then activated her thrusters and was able to break free from Serpenterra's grip. The Pterodactyl then went to join the others. Pyramidas also landed, joining the other zords.  
  
Billy said, "Trini, thank goodness you're alright!"  
  
"Thanks, Billy," said the Gold Ranger. "Now let's finish the job!"  
  
Back in Serpenterra, Goldar got back into his seat while Rita and Zedd got settled back in as well. "Goldar, what happened?" asked Zedd.  
  
Analyzing damage, Goldar said, "Our primary weapon has been destroyed!"  
  
"Curse that Gold Ranger!" screamed Zedd as he slammed his fist on the armrest of his seat. Rita moaned. "But no matter. We're still stronger than those Rangers. Goldar, tear them apart with brute force!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Zedd," said Goldar. There was nothing he loved more than to tear his opponents apart with his bare hands! Now, he would be piloting Serpenterra to do just that!  
  
As Serpenterra began to approach the Rangers again, Trini said, "Tommy, I want you and the others to distract Serpenterra. I want to pay Zedd back."  
  
Hearing the coldness in her voice, Tommy found no reason to argue. He said, "Jenny, you help me. The rest of you, get the Megazord Tank Mode ready."  
  
"Right!" said the others in unison.  
  
"Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!" He then placed Saba in a console in front of him, transforming his zord to a humanoid. The Dragonzord stood right beside it. The other five Dinozords united into Tank Mode.  
  
Tommy took a sphere from the console behind him. He then placed it into a chute and declared, "White Tiger Thunderbolt, fire!" The Tigerzord mouth on its chest charged up and fired.  
  
"Dragonzord Missiles!" Jenny then played the same tune on her Dragon Dagger's flute that activated the missiles once already. They activated again and fired.  
  
Rocky and the others then cried, "Megazord Tank Mode, fire!" All of its cannons did as commanded.  
  
Trini then yelled, "Pyramidas, fire!" A blue beam shot up into the sky. Lightning bolts then hit the ground, moving closer and closer to Serpenterra. The last one struck with full force. But even after all of that, Serpenterra was still standing! It roared as it slowly made its way toward them.  
  
"What is it going to take to beat this thing?" asked Adam.  
  
"We have yet to take Serpenterra off its feet!" added Aisha.  
  
"And even with their primary weapon destroyed, that thing's still physically stronger than us," said Kat.  
  
"Let's show that beast some Megazord Power, shall we?" suggested Rocky.  
  
"Megazord, Battle Mode!" As soon as the sequence was completed, the five Rangers inside cried, "Power Sword!" It flew from the sky and stabbed into the ground. The Megazord picked it up and the Rangers cried, "Power Sword, power up!" The Power Sword then charged with energy and swiped at Serpenterra once it got close. But again, it seemed to have little or no effect!  
  
Serpenterra approached the zords. It picked up the Megazord and Dragonzord and threw them to the ground, destroying some buildings. It kicked away the White Tigerzord and Pyramidas, destroying some more buildings. It roared, and it seemed that any moment Serpenterra would finally destroy the Power Rangers. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa would finally get the ultimate victory.  
  
At the Command Center, Zordon could only watch. He closed his eyes, wondering what he would do if the Rangers did lose. It was a good thing the Rangers weren't there, nor was Alpha paying any attention. His thoughts, his fears, were all private. But then, an excited voice pulled him out of his reverie.  
  
"Zordon! I did it! I did it!" cried Alpha happily.  
  
"DID WHAT ALPHA?"  
  
"I finally accessed that disk! It's plans for a new Ultrazord! Apparently, it was designed to automatically configure to interact with any kind of zord! This could be the advantage the Rangers need to defeat Serpenterra!"  
  
Zordon smiled and said, "HURRY, ALPHA! SEND THIS INFORMATION TO TRINI RIGHT AWAY!"  
  
"Will do, Zordon!"  
  
As Pyramidas recovered, Trini looked at Serpenterra. She said to herself, "There has GOT to be a way to defeat this thing!" Then her communicator beeped. "What is it, Alpha?"  
  
"Trini, I finally accessed that disk!" came Alpha's clearly excited voice. "It's plans for a brand new Ultrazord!"  
  
Trini couldn't believe this! Could this possibly be the edge the Rangers would need? All she could think to say was, "Do you have the schematics?"  
  
"Sending them now."  
  
Trini looked in awe at the plans. "Amazing," she whispered to herself. She then spoke into her communicator, "Guys, if you can hear me, Alpha just sent me some plans for a brand new Ultrazord. I'm sending you the schematics now."  
  
Each Ranger was amazed at what they were seeing. Tommy was the first to speak up, saying, "Initiate Ultrazord sequence, now!"  
  
The top of Pyramidas came off. The rest of it underwent a transformation until there was a perfectly squared cube without one wall missing. The Dragonzord and the Tyrannosaurus disposed of their tails and formed legs, attaching to the front of Pyramidas. The Tyrannosaurus was the right leg, the Dragonzord the left. It then stood up, the cube with one wall missing facing forward. The missing wall was up top. The Tigerzord Warrior Mode transformed into a cubed shape and settled into the cube. The only recognizable parts of the Tigerzord were the chest that had the tiger head and the head that was used for the Megatigerzord. The Mastodon split apart and formed shoulders. The Triceratops formed the left arm and the Saber- toothed Tiger formed the right arm and attached to the shoulders. Their mouths served as hands and fists. The top of Pyramidas underwent another transformation until it was recognized as a face. The Pterodactyl combined with it to form the head. The Megazord seemed to have two horns on its head. That was the purpose the Pterodactyl served. The head slid on top of the Megatigerzord head, completing the sequence.  
  
The head served as the cockpit. (This would be from the Rangers' perspectives, not the viewers') Tommy and Trini were in the center in the back, Tommy on the right, Trini on the left. Kat was at Tommy's right, Billy on Trini's left. Up front, Rocky and Jenny were in the center, Rocky at the right, Jenny at the left. Adam was to Rocky's right, Aisha to Jenny's left. Together, they cried, "Ultrazord, power up!"  
  
The new Ultrazord stood almost as tall as Serpenterra. The only reason Serpenterra was taller was because of its long neck. Seeing this, Zedd screamed, "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Rita and Goldar didn't seem to be paying attention. They seemed to be too in awe of what stood before them.  
  
Tommy said, "Alright, guys, let's get Serpenterra out of the city. There's been enough damage."  
  
"Right!" said the other Rangers. The Ultrazord then grabbed Serpenterra. The Ultrazord lifted it up into a gorilla-press. Then, using all of its strength, it threw Serpenterra out of the city and into the desert. The Ultrazord flew to where Serpenterra landed. Serpenterra had to be destroyed here and now.  
  
When it landed, Serpenterra had barely gotten to its feet. Zedd barked orders at Goldar to destroy the Rangers as he regained control of the serpent-like zord. The orders seemed to escape Goldar, but that didn't matter. Serpenterra lashed out at the Ultrazord with its tail, knocking it down. The Ultrazord got right back up and approached Serpenterra, landing a right, then a left. Another punch then knocked down Serpenterra.  
  
"It's time to finish this!" said Tommy.  
  
All the Rangers cried as one, "Ultra Sword!"  
  
The Ultra Sword was a combination of Tigerzord Warrior Mode's sword, the Megazord's Power Sword, and the Dragonzord's tail. The Tigerzord's sword was the handle, which appeared in the right hand-mouth. The Power Sword formed the bottom half of the blade and connected to the handle. And finally, the Dragonzord tail formed the top of half of the blade, connecting to the top.  
  
"Ultra Sword, power up!"  
  
The Power Sword portion glowed the usual reddish-white energy. The Dragonzord tail portion glowed with bluish-white energy. The counteracting energies then glowed brighter. When the brightness died down, the blade was glowing a purplish-white color. You would never be able to tell that the blade was two parts. The Ultrazord held the Ultra Sword with both hands. It swiped at Serpenterra and struck it. The damage was clearly visible this time as Serpenterra's armor was torn. The Ultra Sword was swiped again, causing more damage than before. Finally, the third swipe was the charm.  
  
As Serpenterra started falling apart, Zedd yelled, "Goldar, what's happening? Restore control! Restore control!"  
  
Goldar wasn't a smart being, but even he knew that this was futile. He finally gave up struggling with the controls and said, "I can't! It's gonna blow! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Let's get out of here, guys!" ordered Tommy as the Rangers knew what was coming next. The Ultrazord took off and headed back toward the Command Center. When it was safely out of range, they watched as Serpenterra slowly fell apart and exploded in a blaze of glory. It was larger than the explosion that took place when the Ninja and Shogunzords were destroyed. The Rangers cheered as they realized that Serpenterra was gone forever.  
  
The damage that had been done to the city wasn't as bad as the Rangers had thought. Despite the fact that at least ten buildings, as well as a good portion of the streets had been destroyed in the battle, it would take less than six months to rebuild the damaged city. And for that, the Power Rangers were grateful.  
  
Later that night, all eight Rangers attended the talent show at the Youth Center. This wasn't a competition. It was an exhibition. A chance for several of Angel Grove's youths to show off their particular talents. Kat got incredible praise and applause from the crowd, especially her friends (none more so than Tommy), for being able to do ballet dancing to Alicia Keys' "Fallin'." Aisha also got praise for her original song. After they had finished, they rejoined the others. One girl the Rangers, except Jenny, knew from school was the next to last performer. Ernie had told everyone that after her, there was one more performance.  
  
Halfway through the girls' performance, Jenny said, "I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Naturally, Tommy and the others bought it. She had had a few smoothies while watching the show.  
  
When the girls' performance was over, Ernie came onto the stage and said, "Let's here it for Sara, everybody." Everyone applauded. Ernie then said, "Our last performance of the night will be from Jenny Oliver." The other seven Power Rangers looked at each other in shock. Noticing this, Ernie chuckled and said, "Yes, Tommy, your sister is in the show. She signed up when I first announced that I was holding the show. She wanted to surprise you and your friends, so she asked my not to tell you."  
  
Ernie left the stage and Jenny walked on, wearing a beautiful evening gown. Tommy recognized it as one that belonged to his mom. She smiled at her brother and friends. Then music started playing to a song that Tommy had heard her listening to several times before. It was Faith Hill's "When the Lights Go Down."  
  
When the lights go down He'll be filling a pan with a broom in his hand In some dive across town  
  
He'll be wiping the bar, and mopping the floor Counting his tips, and locking the doors Wrestling the Devil that tells him to pour another round When the lights go down  
  
She'll be calling her friends from her Mercedes Benz But it's too late now  
  
They were there for the fame, the flash, and the thrill For the drop of the name, the parties, the pills As another star falls from the Hollywood Hills without a sound  
  
When the lights go down And there's nothing left to be When the lights go down And the truth is all you see  
  
When you feel that hole inside your soul And wonder what you're made of Well we all find out When the lights go down  
  
When the lights go down At the end of the day, when this game that I play Has gone another round  
  
As I lay there alone on this big empty bed Nothing but thoughts of you in my head I think of the things that I wish I'd said When you were still around  
  
When the lights go down And there's nothing left to be When the lights go down And the truth is all you see  
  
And I wonder if all my life's about The sum of all my fears and all my doubts Yeah, when the lights go down  
  
Oh, oh  
  
When the lights go down And there's nothing left to be When the lights go down And the truth is all you see  
  
When you feel that hole inside your soul And wonder what you're made of Well we all find out When the lights go down  
  
Ooo, when the lights go down  
  
Oh, oh  
  
When she was finished, everyone burst into applause, especially Tommy. Jenny smiled and bowed.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I won't be doing any more Power Rangers stories for a while. I want to concentrate on other fiction involving Transformers, and perhaps Masters of the Universe or Justice League. Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
